Ski Trip
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [Axel x Riku] Just a collection of AxelRiku oneshots based off of my ski trip. Chapter 2: Snowboarding is much, much too hard. So let's try something different together.
1. Chapter 1

For a moment the figure stood in the sunlight at the top of the hill looking strangely heroic-

"Maybe it's not him…"

-Then he fell flat on his face-

"Nevermind that's gotta be Axel."

-When he got up he started down the hill and for about five seconds-

"Are you sure? He looks pretty good now…"

-And promptly tripped on what appeared to be air-

"Nevermind that's definetly him."

-Then he began rolling down the hill on his side-

"That's definetly Axel."

"Riku are you okay?"

Everyone turned to Riku whose eye was twitching horribly. Kairi patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry about it Riku, I know what you're going through… My boyfriend is just as incompetent at yours…"

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Axel and Riku had decided to spend the day at a ski resort. At the moment Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Riku were sipping hot chocolate inside.

"You know I'm right here," mumbled Sora looking slightly put out.

"Sorry Sora-kins but it's true."

"…Whatever."

"You've been hanging around Leon way too much," said Riku, then, "Oh God! What's he doing now?!"

After trying valiantly to stand up Axel had wobbled for a moment before…

**_THUMP!!!_**

And then he began falling head over heels down the hill.

The four friends sitting inside the lodge watched his progress emotionlessly, every now and then wincing whenever Axel made a particularly stupendous fall. By the time Axel reached the bottom of the hill battered and bruised, Kairi was outside recording the whole thing on her camera phone and cackling madly. Inside the café Roxas and Sora were banging their fists on the table, laughing so hard they threatened to topple over.

Riku on the other hand had long since stopped laughing when the idea that Axel could possibly get hurt (no duh) from falling down the hill occurred to him. Instead he was standing next to Kairi outside wringing his hands in worry having long since reduced his nails to chewed stubs.

Axel made his spectacular finish by seemingly flying headfirst into a rack of poles used for skiers. Kairi's laughter reached the point of howling and Riku hurried forward to disentangle his boyfriend from the mess of ski sticks.

Inside Roxas and Sora were talking animatedly about what they'd just seen when the door to the cabin opened…

And in stepped Axel followed by a nervous Riku ("Are you _sure_ you haven't broken anything?") and a crying Kairi ("Oh God Axel… You made my year! I-… It's killing me! I can't breathe!").

For a moment there was silence; during which everyone stared at Axel whose hair was oddly bent and deformed, which had the effect of making him look strangely mad and insane.

"That…" the red head stopped and took a deep breathe, "That was… That was so FREAKING AWESOME!"

Roxas and Sora choked on their drinks and Kairi doubled over laughing. Riku just fainted on the spot.

"Uh, Riku? What's wrong with him?" asked Axel eyeing his lover strangely.

"I think you just gave him an anxiety attack," said Kairi taking Riku's rapid pulse, "he should wake up soon…"

"Y'know Axel," said Sora thoughtfully, "I've noticed an increase in Riku's anxiety attacks lately… I think it's because you two are going out."

"Nah, he's always been this stressed," said Axel nudging Riku's lifeless body with his foot a little.

"Then why do you date him?" asked Roxas with raised brows.

"Cause he's funny that way," said Axel cheerfully, "I like messing with him just to seem him freak out like this… And all that extra tension he has calls for a lot of … release… at night."

"Just don't give him a heart attack," said Kairi dryly.

Down on the floor Riku stirred a little before his eyes fluttered to life. Jumping to his feet he wordlessly began patting Axel down and checking for broken bones. The rest of them watched his progress, each with their own amused faces.

"Hm…" said Riku thoughtfully as he hastily began straightening Axel's clothing, "nothing's broken, but we'll have to check for cuts and bruises."

"You wake up and the first thing you do is start pampering him?" asked Sora in disbelief at his best friend's treatment towards his boyfriend, "I wish I had you as a girlfriend…" He cast a wary glance to Kairi who thumped him on the arm roughly, "Ouch!"

"Well," said Axel stretching, and completely ignoring Riku who was still flittering around him checking for injuries and every now and then muttering to himself, "I'm gonna head back out to the lifts now!"

Riku looked up at Axel and narrowed his eyes, "Oh no you're not mister! You're going to kill yourself!"

"Then how 'bout you come up with me?" asked Axel grabbing Riku's arm.

"No way no how," said Riku pulling his arm out of Axel's grip and shaking his head fervently, "you're not leaving this cabin! Not if I can help it!"

"Is that so?" asked Axel, raising one of his eyebrows, "Well… I always have liked a challenge…"

Riku spent the rest of that afternoon, following Axel down all of the slopes while preaching the redhead on the snowboarding laws of safety. Axel, of course, ignored all of them claiming that it was much more fun just going down without worrying about "life and limb and all that crap."

By the time the five friends were piled into Roxas's van Riku was leaning against Axel sound asleep. Obviously worn out from his little day's adventure.

**Author's Note:** So about a few months ago my class went on a ski trip. During the trip a lot of stuff happened. Anyways this story is just going to be a collection of one-shots based on my time at the ski resort. I'll write them when I'm bored in MY SPARE TIME. Note: That means I won't actually make an effort to update super-fast 'kay? I'm just doing it for fun. And besides this is a collection of one-shots so it's not like you'll all be dying to see what happens next.

Please review, it's only polite.

bliss


	2. Sled With Me

**Pre-Author's Note:** So yeah… I just posted the first chapter for Macarena… And now I've decided to throw this little one-shot together for all of you really fast like, 'kay? Once again, all of these stories are based on the experiences my friend CraziiJaney and I had at our school's ski trip.

**Song:** Everywhere (stupid song, I know, but strangely addicting…)

**Disclaimer:** CAUSE YOU'RE EVERYWHERE TO ME!!! AND WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES IT'S YOU I SEE!!! –wails and flails-

- - -

Riku sighed irritably as he continued to rub his black and blue ankles. _Well actually, _he thought, eyeing his swollen ankles, _they're more of a purplish color… Hm…_

_Whatever,_ he thought firmly as he pulled on his regular snow boots and proceeded to put his big, puffy winter coat back on. He turned around to face the mirror and looked himself up and down. To his great delight, he looked positively molestable.

He walked/limped over to the rental counter and practically shoved his rented ski boots under the guys face. The man behind the counter blinked at him.

"Here's your stupid boots back," snarled Riku, he turned to leave but was stopped by the employees questioning voice.

"Was something wrong with them?" he asked, looking the boots up and down; he couldn't find anything necessarily wrong with them.

"Yes!" cried Riku accusingly, "Look at my ankles! Look! Look!" He promptly plopped his foot on top of the counter and pulled up his snow pants. The worker raised his eyebrow; this kid was flexible. He'd literally just kicked his leg up so high his foot was now resting on the counter top…

"Your ankle?" asked the man who's name tag read "Bob", "I don't see anything wrong with…" Bob's voice trailed off and his eyes widened in surprise and concern as he spotted Riku's lumpy, purple, disfigured ankle, "What happened to your ankle?" he asked in alarm.

"This resort's stupid boots! That's what!" snapped Riku, his leg was still propped up on the counter and yet he showed no sign of discomfort with being in that position, "The boots here are so uncomfortable! They were way too tight! My ankles are bruised!"

"I can see that," said Bob thoughtfully, he tapped his chin, and then looked at the boots, and back at Riku, "How tight did you have them on?" he asked skeptically.

Riku hesitated, "Well I… I mean I… I mean, everyone else in my class was complaining about their boots being too tight so I thought they were supposed to be really, really tight. But now that I think about it… Maybe I just had them on tighter and thought that that was how tight everyone else's was. So this whole time I've really been-

And that was when Bob stopped listening to Riku's little monologue about how he'd clearly been mislead, and how everybody else was just a big group of whiners because all along _he'd _been the one truly suffering.

After a while Bob sighed and decided he had to cut Riku off now, "Well, now that that's been straightened out. Would you mind getting your leg off my counter?"

Riku blinked. Indeed his leg was still lying on the counter top, as if Riku were some kind of porno model. "Oh… Sorry…"

"That's quite alright," said Bob, absentmindedly dusting off the spot Riku's foot had been resting, "If you don't mind me asking though, how did you just get your leg up there that high? You must be quite flexible…"

Riku blushed and looked at the floor while muttering something about his nymphomaniac of a boyfriend who's habits of bending him over counters was clearly starting to affect his flexibility under his breath.

And with those parting words Riku stormed out of the room, taking care to avoid putting too much weight on his purpled ankles, leaving behind a very baffled Bob.

- - -

"Hey Axel!" Axel looked up from his snowboard, his best friend Roxas was standing over him looking miserable and disappointed.

"I'm going to go get a hot chocolate okay?" asked Roxas wearily, "I'm tired of trying to snowboard it's too hard."

Axel nodded understandably. Of course, the red head hadn't been having much luck on the board either, yet compared to Roxas he was doing reasonably well. Roxas looked battered and irritated from all the falling he'd done.

"Cool," said Axel, shrugging uncaringly, "I'll meet up with you inside later, we've still got…" he checked a clock hanging on the side of the ski lodge, "Thirty minutes left."

"Are you seriously gonna keep snowboarding?" asked Roxas incredulously, he raised his blonde eyebrows, "No offense but you're not doing so well… Better than me, but still…"

"I know," said Axel, flashing Roxas his signature grin, "luckily for my limbs, I've decided to try a different form of snowboarding…"

Roxas opened his mouth to inquire but stopped. He stared at Axel. And the position he was in. Then he looked at the hill that Axel was clearly preparing himself to go down.

He shook his head as he began walking away, "You're crazy."

Axel sighed as he watched his best friend walk away, "And you're no fun," he said to himself as he pushed off the edge of the slope.

_**"WHOOOOOOO HOOOO! Yeah!"**_

- - -

Riku sighed as he continued trudging around the ski resort on foot.

_This explains why my feet hurt so much; _he thought bitterly, _I KNEW there was a problem when I could barely walk after twenty minutes of wearing those fucking boots… But Axel just said, "It's fine Ri. Stop being such a Primadona (spelled wrong)." Primadona my ass, I could barely walk. God, if only I'd found out sooner I could've enjoyed myself so much more today…_

As he continued to mope and look for Axel he couldn't help but find some pleasure in the fact that while everyone else was still strapped to awkward feeling skis or boards, his legs were free.

Free! Free as a bird!

He smiled and continued walked around the resort. Finally, he was standing by the bunny slope when he heard a familiar voice.

_**"WHOOOOOOO HOOOO! Yeah!"**_

He turned around in time to see Axel sledding down the bunny slope like the loon he clearly was. Yes. Sledding. It appeared the red head had all but given up on actually snowboarding and had instead decided to sit on his snowboard and slide down the slopes.

Riku stared and watched as Axel skidded to a halt in front of a large group of curious onlookers. The silver haired teen sighed before walking over to where Axel was standing up and brushing his pants off.

"Hey Axel," said Riku, and when Axel looked up from his pants to smile at him, Riku continued and said, "I see you're having fun."

A few of the people watching smiled at Riku's sarcastic tone, Axel merely shrugged it off and smiled wider, "Yup, I'm sick of snowboarding. It's too hard. This way is much more fun."

"I see," said Riku sardonically. More appreciative smiles from the crowd.

"Yeah," said Axel, and then he got that gleam. That crazy gleam that somehow managed to scare Riku and yet enthrall him all at once, "Hey you wanna come sledding with me?" he asked excitedly.

"What?" asked Riku, clearly taken off guard.

"C'mon! There's room for two!" cried Axel happily as he grabbed Riku by the wrist and proceeded to drag him back up the hill. Once they reached the top Axel sat down on the makeshift sled, tucking in his legs so there was just enough room for Riku to sit on the back, "Get on."

Riku sighed and looked around, no one was really watching them…

"Alright," he muttered, slowly and cautiously he sat down on the back of the board, "this is where being flexible comes in handy," he mumbled as he placed his legs on either side of Axel's waist. There was no room on the sled for Riku to put his feet so the silver haired teen found he had to instead stick his legs out in the air and tuck them into Axel's side as close as possible.

"Here we go!" cried Axel as he used his arms to push them off the flatter area of the hill. And just like that; they were off. Flying down the hill and watching the world rush past them.

As soon as the sled picked up speed Riku started screaming. Like a little girl he started screaming and clutching Axel as tight as possible. Axel wasn't exactly screaming, but he was laughing and yelling out of exhilaration.

When they reached the bottom their "sled" capsized and tipped over, spilling the both of them out and onto the snow. As soon as Axel rolled to a stop he sat up and grinned at Riku. Or at least he grinned at the spot of snow next to him where Riku should have been sitting.

"Riku?" he called, looking at his surroundings a little frantically, that was when he spotted Riku. The silver haired male was lying five feet away, sprawled out in the snow. The only movement he made was the way his back was shaking.

"Riku are you okay?" asked Axel, concern lacing his voice as he got up and walked over to where Riku was, "Are you hurt? Was it too scary or something? What's wrong?"

Riku rolled over to face Axel, and then to the red head's immense surprise (and relief), he found that Riku was laughing. Uncontrollably laughing.

"Th-That was so much fun!" Riku managed to choke out between laughs, Axel grinned before pulling Riku to his feet, "C'mon!" said Riku tugging on Axel's wrist as he bent to pick up their sled.

Axel felt a small smile creep over his lips as he allowed himself to be dragged back up the slope.

After that, the two of them sled down the hill until it was almost time for their class to leave. Sliding down the slick, slippery slope time and time again, and yet for whatever reason it never once got old or boring (especially when Axel almost steered them straight into a five year old girl).

Afterwards, as the couple sat cuddled by the fire in the ski lodge, Riku smiled to himself.

"You know what Axel?" he asked, when Axel looked down at him inquiringly he continued, "That was really fun. The sledding I mean. Thanks."

Axel's face broke into a feral grin.

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:** Ahem… In case you're wondering, I was the one who had to suffer because of my way too tight boots. Everyone else was complaining about how uncomfortable they were so I figured they were supposed to be like that. My ankles were purple for three days afterwards. My friend CraziiJaney was the one who started "sledding" down the hill on her snowboard. And yes she did drag me along for the ride.

But don't go getting the wrong idea! We are not in anyway romantically attached!!! I just took what we did at the ski resort and added some Axel/Riku fluff. That is all. And yes we did nearly crash into a small family, there was this one five year old kid who just refused to get out of our way like the other SANE people. I can actually still head myself screaming: "NO! JANE STOP! STOP THE SLED! STOOOOOP!"

Oh! And the first chapter was true too. I was sitting inside drinking cocoa with some friends when we say a guy named um… What's a strange name I can give him? Robin. Yes Robin. I'll refer to him as Robin on the internet. So anyways, Robin was snowboarding (or trying to anyways) and he ended up falling exactly like I described it. His girlfriend, who was also there with us, freaked out when he said he was going back up (just like Riku did).

So yeah, basically these stories are almost exactly what happened to my friends and I. Only I replaced the characters and stuff, and in some cases added romance.

I'm off to work on a story CraziiJaney and I are co-authoring together. It'll be posted under her account. I'll be sure to let you guys know when we post the first chapter. Then after I work on that I'll start on Ignorance is Bliss. See? I meant it when I said I would try my bestest to update sooner!

Please review!  
bliss


End file.
